Paraíso Infernal
by sweetcocobear
Summary: En realidad no se porque escribo esto dado que no soy muy fanatica a expresar mi estado de ánimo pero siento que si no encuentro una manera de "desahogarme" no podre sobrellevar esta situación por mas tiempo.


En realidad no se porque escribo esto dado que no soy muy fanatica a expresar mi estado de ánimo pero siento que si no encuentro una manera de "desahogarme" no podre sobrellevar esta situación por mas tiempo.

Bueno creo que seria mejor comenzar por una especie de introducción hasta llegar al momento en que todo comenzo asi que tratare de ser lo mas clara posible...mi nombre es común como el de millones de personas,tan solo soy una "marian" mas del montón aunque siempre supe que era diferente de algun modo a todos los demás y eso lo percibí desde pequeña; era la niña a la que no le agradaba la compañia de los chicos de su edad se me hacian bastante ruidosos y simples (pues claro que esperaba eran niños al fin y al cabo) y preferia estar en algun rincon tranquilo del patio de recreo con un libro en las manos y aislandome del mundo exterior hábito que aún conservo a pesar del tiempo,talvez es por eso que desarrolle una forma de pensar distinta a la del resto me refiero a que suelo analizar a fondo las personas y el entorno donde me encuentre, en resumen digamos que soy bastante "observadora".

Supongo que fue por eso que facilmente me di cuenta cuando aquello comenzó a pasar; era un dia rutinario como cualquier otro,asistí al colegio como de costumbre (aunque en realidad solo iba para evitar los reproches de mi madre) y me sente en mi lugar acostumbrado junto al ventanal para poder ver a los alumnos en el patio,el plantel era amplio y no eramos muchos estudiantes que digamos, era una preparatoria de un pueblo en realidad pequeño,de esos en donde todos te conocen y saben de quien eres hijo;bueno transcurría la clase como de costumbre el profesor hablaba de algo pero no le prestaba atencion tan solo estaba recargada en mi banca con los auriculares puestos y la vista en el patio...fue cuando lo ví,solo fue por unos segundos pero pude apreciar al sujeto de aspecto extraño que iba vestido con un traje viejo y traia un paquete en las manos,al principio creía que se trataba de algún profesor o algún padre que habia acudido al plantel pero descarte la idea al ver que volteaba exactamente en la dirección en que yo estaba,como si supiera que lo veia y fue en aquel momento donde sentí que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y pude apreciar que sus labios se movían diciendo algo que logicamente no alcanzaba a descifrar.

Ahora que lo pienso en ese momento pasaron otras cosas de las que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que las escribo,una de ellas fue la ausencia total de sonido,fue como si por un minuto el mundo se hubiera quedado en pausa,no había viento ni se escuchaban las voces de los demás a pesar de estar en medio de la clase y por alguna razón que no logro entender senti un frío descomunal y una fuerte punzada en la sobreponerme a ese "encuentro" y regresar la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba ese sujeto comprobe algo decepcionada que ya no estaba nadie o por lo menos eso creía; de pronto sentí la mano de alguien picandome la espalda fue ahí cuando regrese al mundo real y me di cuenta de que el profesor me habia hecho una pregunta y llevaba segundos esperando mi respuesta, un poco avergonzada le dije que no me sentia bien y que si me daba permiso de ir a la enfermeria algo a lo que por suerte no se nego.

Claro que esa solo era una excusa en realidad quería comprobar si en realidad habia estado ahí esa persona,bajé rapidamente las escaleras y me dirigi a la caseta de los policias que cuidaban la puerta del colegio,al llegar les pregunte que si de casualidad habían dejado pasar a un hombre de traje alegando que era mi tio para que no me hicieran preguntas innecesarias pero al oir su respuesta me quede por un segundo sin aliento..."no jovencita aqui no a pasado nadie en todo el día"...sin mas que decir regrese lentamente hacia el aula,iba dandome explicaciones a mi mísma acerca de lo que podría haber sido ese "encuentro" pero por mas que intentaba sonar razonable sabia que eso no era algo normal.

Fue cuando por alguna razon, como si algo me llamara desvíe la mirada al lugar donde minutos antes habia estado aquella presencia y contemple sorprendida que en su lugar se encontraba un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pedazo de papel arrugado y atado con un viejo cordon...eché una mirada rapida a mi alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie me observara y me acerque cuidadosamente al paquete, lo tome entre mis manos y le dedique una rapida inspección para despues guardarlo bajo mi sudadera.

Regrese al salon y tome asiento nuevamente esperando con impaciencia a que se terminaran las clases llevando de vez en cuando la mano al paquete escondido,por fin un par de horas después (que para mi fueron años) sono el timbre que anunciaba la salida, tomé rapidamente mi mochila y sali casi corriendo del plantel,lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era ver lo que contenía el tan dichoso paquete sin imaginarme siquiera que estaba por abrir la puerta a lo más cercano conocido como "infierno" si no es que al verdadero mismo.


End file.
